Invasion Plans
Log Title: Invasion Plans thumb|[[Baroness]] Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd Location: Command Center - Cobra Island Date: 19 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: The Baroness and Major Bludd discuss plans to assault the Middle Eastern nation of Al-Alawi and build a Terror Drome there. Command Center - Cobra Island This is the nerve center of Cobra Headquarters. The command center is arranged in a perfect, two tiered circle. The top ring is composed of tactical and informational computer displays manned by Techno-Vipers, while the bottom ring, accessible by a flight of stairs, is the location for the communications pit, which maintains command and control cohesion throughout Cobra holdings with the assistance of the highly advanced machinery and technical data in the Comm Tower. Tele-Vipers move hurriedly from place to place, calling out orders and making reports. Baroness is sitting in the Command Center, reviewing old files. She has just set aside the Borovia file, and shakes her head. "Not enough resources. But Benzheen, or Al-Alawi.... Oil rich countries always make me smile" her hands rest on a stack of two files, one much thicker than the other. The thick one, on top, is labeled Benzheen. Major Bludd skims over a report a Techno-Viper hands him, signs it with his thumbprint, and hands the trooper back his tablet computer. He moves across the room toward the Baroness. "Making plans?" Baroness smiles at Sebastian, and nods, "With the price of oil once again on the rise, we need a source we can exploit. I am deciding between Benzheen, which we have had our hooks in once before, but lately, the Emir has been turning towards the Russians more and more for his military needs, or Al-Alawi. It is a small country, but oil-rich, located right between Iran and Iraq, sharing a border with them both. We've done a little work in country before, an assassination attempt back in '83" Major Bludd chuckles. "What've you got in mind?" Baroness smiles, "We drop in an army, a Techno-Viper group, and enough supplies to build a TerrorDome...." She gets an evil glint in her eyes, as she contemplates the reaction of the local military. "After it is built, we start to take the country, quickly.... But in such a way that we can fortify it immediately as well. We send in reinforcements, build more TerrorDomes, and than wait for the inevitable Joe response." Major Bludd cocks his head to one side. "Straight-up invasion, then?" A smile twitches his lips. "No sneaky tomfoolery or the like?" Baroness shakes her head, "No need. Over Kill alone, in two days, would likely be able to handle most of their military. It is not large. It is state of the art, however. We need to send some of our advanced weapon systems, and the TerrorDome needs to be up and running to provide Command and Control facilities, as well as full Operational Communications Support within 48 hours." Major Bludd nods, still smiling. "Who've you got in mind, aside from the android, for this operation? And when's it to begin?" Baroness grins, "How soon can you leave?" Major Bludd flicks a glance to his wristwatch. "Soon's you want. We can be in and set up before the Joes wake up for morning coffee." Baroness nods, "Take who you need. I am sending three Techno-Viper Squads, along with enough of the regular construction crew, and enough parts to build the first TerrorDome. They will await your orders to come in. You pick your landing site, grab as many troops as you want, as many operatives as you want, and go get us that oil." She pauses, "I'll bring the second wave in, once the TerrorDome is built." She has to have all the comforts of home, you see. "Forty-eight hours, eh?" Bludd stares off across the room, already calculating troop requirements and other tactical information. "You reckon they'll set it up that quickly?" Baroness shrugs, "If not, feel free to shoot someone for failing Cobra. And we can always send in more workers." Major Bludd's gaze snaps back to the Baroness. "Alright. I've got no troubles doing that," he chuckles. "With the right configuration of troops and equipment we should have no trouble, from what you've said. I presume you'll make an intelligence file on the target location available to me tout de suite?" Baroness hands over the Al-Alawi file, "That contains a copy of everything we have confirmed. It also has everything that can be infered, and alot of what we only have rumors about." She pauses, "The biggest problem, I forsee, however, is that they have Patriot missile batteries bought from the United States guarding the capital city, and strategic sites. You'll have to land at least 50 miles away from any strategic site." Major Bludd takes the file, frowning. He pauses to flip it open and glance over its contents. "We'll need high-speed vehicles, then, to cover the distance with any kind of speed." He glances up at her. "Even special forces troops can't do fifty miles in a day." Baroness nods, "H.I.S.S.? Rages? Pick you favorite, we'll make them available to you in whatever number you need." Major Bludd closes the file and tucks it under his arm. "I'll set about organising what I need, then." Baroness nods, "I'll make sure you have plenty of air transport, Take a King Snake. Unless you want to do a beach landing? I can have a cargo ship in the area in two hours, and we can have it loaded with what you want, via cargo helicopter." Major Bludd rubs his chin. "I was thinking to do an airdrop of vehicles," he says. "Load 'em up, drop 'em, cut loose the 'chutes and motor off to the target." Baroness nods, "Sounds like a good job for the King Snake, if you wanted all your eggs in one basket. Otherwise, we are looking at probably 30+ cargo plane loads." "May as well," Bludd replies. He holds up the folder. "If their military's as lax as you say, it should be a piece of cake to sneak in under their noses. And if they notice us, we'll have no difficulty putting them down." Baroness nods, "Their radar's good... Good as ours, but their response time is going to be slow. Go in over the Iranian border.... With some air support, and you should be good." Major Bludd smiles. "No worries about settin' off the alarms if we can beat 'em to the punch, eh?" Baroness nods, "Something along those lines." "I'd best be going, then," Bludd replies. "We'll depart as soon as everyone and everything's aboard the Kingsnake." Baroness nods slightly Major Bludd gives the Baroness a parting smile, then turns and walks out of the Command Center. Category:2011 Category:Logs Category:Al-Alawi Invasion TP